


Sam And The Newsies

by currently_newsies_trash



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currently_newsies_trash/pseuds/currently_newsies_trash
Summary: "Um... I'm Samuel-- I mean, Samantha. Samantha Barnes.""Nice to meet ya, kid." Jack turned the corner from the kitchen."U-Um, hey, I, um....  Sorry I'm really awkward and weird but you guys are, like, friendship goals??" She said quickly,  slowly shrinking up.Davey walked up behind her. "It's okay, just relax a bit. These guys aren't that scary." He layed a comforting hand on her shoulder."Oh really?  Well if we ain't scary, what is we?"





	Sam And The Newsies

Sam glanced at Les. "You sure about this?" She asked quietly. She was PETRIFIED! She was meeting Davey's friends, who just so happen to be (in her opinion) the coolest guys ever.  
"Yeah, it'll be fine!" Les grinned, giving Sam an almost knowing look.  
"I'm not so sure..."  
"Come on!" Les tried to jump out of the car while it was still coming into the driveway.  
"WOAH woah woah, slow down, tiger." Sam shouted, reaching across the backseat and closing his door.  
"You're no fun!!! You're almost as bad as David!" Les half-yelled.  
"Woah, leave ME out of this!" David shouted from the driver's seat, putting the car into park.  
Sam chuckled and got out, her steps shaky as she walked towards the door. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine, just relax, it's just some rowdy teens, they won't even notice I'm here." She muttered.  
She took a deep breath and followed Davey inside the house, stress filling her mind.  
Sam slowly walked into the small house. "It's bigger on the inside..." She joked, stifling a laugh.  
"WAS THAT A DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE I JUST HEARD?!" screamed a voice with a heavy New York accent in the next room over. It took all of Sam's courage to answer with "Um, yeah."  
A short blonde boy walked up to her. "UH hey," She said awkwardly.  
"Relax!" The boy said, holding out a hand. "Name's Race."  
"Um... I'm Samuel-- I mean, Samantha. Samantha Barnes."  
"Nice to meet ya, kid." Jack turned the corner past the hallway right on time(for once),grinning.  
"U-Um, hey.... Sorry I'm really awkward and weird but you guys are, like, friendship goals??" She said quickly, slowly shrinking up.  
Davey walked up behind her. "It's okay, just relax a bit. These guys aren't that scary." He layed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh really? Well if we ain't scary, what is we?"  
Sam wanted to correct Race's grammar so badly.  
"We's a group o' nerds that don't know what the hell we're doin'. We ain't no scary attraction." Jack laughed, playfully punching Race's arm.  
"But if we was, you'd be the scariest thing there!" Specs shouted.  
"Oh, ha-ha." Jack laughed, sticking his tongue out at him.  
Davey grinned. "See? All talk."  
Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah, a-all talk."


End file.
